Recurring Nightmares
by Hear Me out Now
Summary: This is an edit to "Staring at the Sky." I renamed the story and added Character information to the beginning. Once again, I do not own anything from the series, only my original characters and concepts.


Staring At the Sky

Main Cast:

Xidus – Xidus is the ancestor of Cloud and Sephiroth. As the only remaining Ancient who survived the 1000-year war, others are unaware of his power. He was exposed to Mako at the age of 5, and was raised to be a great soldier. But 1000 Years later, in this current time era, he is exposed to Mako again, in order to become a member of SOLDIER. More than enough Mako causes his memories and personality to fade away. All his memories of his family and former friends had left him, except for one dream. The one dream he has EVERY night that explains his long, 3000-year life story.

Nariko – Nariko was one of the lucky people who have the blood of the Ancients. She is certainly not fully Ancient, like Xidus, but somewhere down her Ancestral line is a full Ancient. This is how she is given the ability to heal. A very important member of the group indeed, but she has a short fuse.

Varick – Varick is the Black Mage of the group, sometimes called "the Nuker." Easily the most outgoing and "hyper" person of the group, he is not afraid to run around yelling "waffle" at a public restaurant, or chase a squirrel around in a public picnic. He is Nariko's Third cousin.

Vance – The most mysterious member of the group; Vance. Not much is known about him. He doesn't have any family, nor related to an Ancient, but somehow has their power. He can transform into a monstrous beast, and he's also an expert gunman. Not talking often, he is considered an enigma, but seems to know much about Xidus. Who is this dark, Vampyric Gunner?

Ren – The local mechanic that you can always count on! Cheery and not bad looking, Ren is Varick's older sister, and she's one talented girl. She is often found around her workshop near Midgar, probably building some new machine-thingy.

Exavier – Every file of this man and everything anyone knew about him is forever lost, due to the drastic ending of the 1000-year war.

Chapter One: Opening Dread.

Area: A small meadow by Kalm Town.

Staring at the sky, the only remaining Ancient thought about his mother and his father. He had always wondered about them, and who they were, and what they did, and what life was like... back at his place of birth...then again... he was born thousands of years ago...

"What'cha' thinking about?" a female voice asked.

"Nothing you should be worry about..." he answered.

A long pause followed. Long pauses were very common to this group of people. This particular group of travelers was a mix of completely different personalities. It was sometimes hard for them to start up conversation...usually... they just stood silent...

"...The Mako has really changed you, Xidus..."

Xidus stood quiet. It was very rarely that anyone he knew brought up the incident he had with Mako: an energy source that can have countless effects, depending on how it is used. In his case... he was exposed to Mako purposely. He was the only Ancient to ever become a member of SOLDIER. Members of this group must be exposed to the substance, allowing them to gain new skills and several abilities: sometimes even making them drastically more intelligent.

"So? Mako changes everyone. What would it matter if I'm the only member of SOLDIER that you know... you should know how powerful Mako is."

The conversation was between Xidus and Nariko. Nariko was not a member of SOLDIER, or of any group for that matter. She was just a regular civilian. She was a regular civilian who had the ability to cure others as well as her self instantly. Also known as a White Mage.

"It could have killed you, Xidus! You were there for me all the time. You were the only person who I could trust with my life, and you went and became a member of SOLDIER, _knowing_ that there was a risk you could die from an overexposure to Mako!" she screamed. By now, she was closing her hands so tightly; she had broken her skin and was bleeding.

"...Did it kill me? No... it didn't, Nariko."

"But you took a chance! You know you could have died, and you didn't care what I felt!"

"......"

By now, they were both silent, as a not-so mysterious figure approached them, wearing all black.

"What am I missing?" the man said, as he grinned at both of them with his eyes closed.

"Nothing that concerns you Varick..." answered Xidus, clenching the side of his jacket.

"Allllrighty! What about you?" asked Varick, pointing at Nariko.

"I'm just fine Varick... just fine..."

"Ahhhhh all you people are so uptight... you need to live a little more! Don't just sit around MOPING! "

Varick jumped on a boulder... then on a higher boulder.

"Now... get up before I cast Firaga on you! "

They both stood up, and Nariko casted Cure I on herself, healing her wounded hand. Xidus stood at the same spot he was sitting at, and waited for Varick to speak.

"Good! Now that you've gotten up... hey, where's Vance? o.o"

Varick was the only one who seemed puzzled, like he actually cared what happened to the vampire gunner known as Vance, but he didn't care. He was too easygoing to care what everyone else did, much less care what anyone thought about him.

"Vance... I think he mentioned something about Midgar."

"VANCE IS GOING TO MIDGAR!? HE'LL RUN INTO THE ZOLOM!!" answered Varick, loudly.

"He won't run into the Zolom" Xidus unsheathed his sword. "if he doesn't go near the desert by the Chocobo stables."

Neither Vance nor Xidus had paid much attention to anything other than their conversation, and Nariko was starting to feel out of place.

"...We need Vance. We can't do much without him. Two fighters and one healer is not nearly enough to take on some of the tougher monsters of this damned world..." spoke Nariko. She seemed angered... but sad.

Varick and Xidus turned to face Nariko. They saw her face expression. It was calm, but her eyes burned with the flame of such anger to drive a person mad.

"We're going to go and find him. Trace his steps. It can't be too hard... Vampires always leave some hint of their presence."

"Mako." spoke Xidus, seemingly out of nowhere.

"What about it?" questioned Nariko.

"Vampires... they, like me, have a certain amount of Mako stored within them... it's what helps them live thousands of years."

"Yeah... so? He's losing Mako or something?"

"I'm not sure... but he did say he wasn't going to live as long as most other vampires... and when I asked why, he didn't answer. He might be bleeding Mako... rapidly..."

Nariko glared at him. Xidus had just told her that their friend...and strongest fighter Vance... was going to die soon. But she couldn't complain. They now had a way to trace Vance.

"So... I guess you lead the way, Nariko!" said the Black Mage, now hyper again.

"Yeah... I guess I do..."

The three started walking away from their green, meadow hangout and headed towards the more ominous desert of Midgar.

"So... how have you guys been?" asked a much calmer Nariko.

"Ehhhh you know the same... nothing really changes much for me. It's the same thing everyday. You guys fight; I eat tacos then come to you two to play the role of 'mediator'. Nothing special"

Varick answered first...in fact, he was the only one who answered. Xidus stood quiet, but they knew how life was for him, so they didn't harass him for an answer and just continued to walk.

"So... what about you, Nariko?" asked the childish Black Mage.

"I've been okay..."

The three reached the Chocobo Stables and decided to ask one of the trainers about the whereabouts of their comrade, Vance.

"Hey there stranger!" the trainer asked.

"Hi. Um... I'm looking for someone. Have you seen a guy with long red and dark blue hair about my height? His most noticeable clothing item is his spiked collar. Have you seen him around?" asked the Black Mage. He was easily the best choice to speak to strangers, because he was so outgoing.

"Well, a lot of people come here by the stable and I don't have time to look at each and every one of them... so I didn't catch him. Sorry, sir. Maybe you could ask some other trainers?"

"Sure, we'll do that."

The three continued to walk around the stable, and finally see a trainer in an empty stable.

"Hello. Where is your Chocobo?"

"It's in another stable... I'm on a break right now"

"Oh okay. So, since you haven't been concentrating on your Chocobo... have you seen a guy about my height with a spiked collar on? He has red and dark blue hair, looks kind of like a Vampire. Have you seen him around?"

"Erg... actually yeah I have" said the man. He pointed to the dark, cloud covered forest area southeast of the stables. An area that all three knew had monsters too powerful for them to take.


End file.
